


Unbreakable Bonds

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Intimacy, Protectiveness, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Even though they separated, nothing really changed once they got back together.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei & Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas & Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas & Fudou Yuusei, Jack Atlas & Fudou Yuusei & Crow Hogan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Unbreakable Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I love that Yūsei, Jack, and Crow started living together after season 1. ^^ I really love how season 2 starts with single episode adventures. All the characters are just so cute, and they're just happy together.
> 
> This fics uses dub names.

**_Sharing Food_ **

Leo and Luna were hanging out at Poppo Time after school, something they did on a nearly daily basis. They were doing homework on top of a blanket on the floor, Yūsei working on the runners nearby. Jack was standing by the stairs, leaning against the wall as he ate one of his ramen cups. It was peaceful and quiet, that was until furious, quick footsteps came down the stairs. 

Everyone looked up to see Crow who was hazardly putting on his work jacket, boots in hand. He sat himself at the bottom of the stairs right next to the former dueling champion, shoving his feet into his boots as he turned his head towards the blond. 

"Share some," the bird said, fingers adeptly tying his shoelaces. 

Leo and Luna expected Jack to complain, which he did, but oddly enough, the man did exactly as he was told.

"Are you a child?" Jack asked with a scoff, feeding Crow a mouthful of ramen.

The bird chewed on it as he tied up one boot, and he opened his mouth again. He didn't need to say it a second time as Jack fed him another mouthful. The twins curiously watched while Yūsei already turned back to the runners. 

Crow was around for another two minutes before he was out of the garage, giving everyone a mock salute as he drove away on his runner. Jack was finishing up what little was left of his cup, sipping on the soup elegantly like he was drinking coffee. 

"What was that about?" Leo asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

"Leo," Luna said, letting out a sigh. It might have been a rude question, seeing how nobody else was faxed by this interaction.

Yūsei paused, raising an eyebrow. "What was what about?" he asked. 

"Jack feeding Crow," Leo elaborated, mimicking the motion of eating ramen. "It was like watching a mommy bird feeding a baby bird! " He laughed at the imagery, and so did Luna because he was right. 

"I'm nobody's mommy," Jack said, huffing.

Yūsei chuckled, his expression soft. "Crow probably took on a delivery last minute," he said. "That's why he was rushing. When it's like that, he gets us to share food with him if we're eating something while he gets ready." 

"That's why Jack didn't complain so much," Luna noted. "Does Crow leave last minute a lot?" 

"Rarely, actually. Crow's really on point with scheduling. A client must have offered him a good fee."

"That makes sense," Leo said. "But they look like they've been doing it since forever."

"I'm right here, Leo," Jack said, throwing the empty cup and disposable chopsticks away. "We grew up together, we're used to sharing food. You should see when Crow force feeds Yūsei." He smirked.

Satellite's Shooting Star grimaced at the thought, which made Leo and Luna laugh some more. 

  
  


**_Batting Away Bugs_ **

Saturday morning, Crow had dragged Jack to do some shopping at the market, claiming that carrying groceries was the least the king could do. They were only getting the basic stuff (eggs, bread, bacon, milk, and so on), but a small accessory shop had caught Jack's eye. He told Crow to stay put while he looked inside a bit, which made the bird frown. 

"You better be in there just to look," the ginger said, narrowing his eyes. He knew very well about his friend's spending habits.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack replied, waving the concern off as he walked away. He held onto his bag of groceries in one arm, using his other to open the door for himself. 

The jewelry selection was small, but the quality was better than one would've expected from such a small shop. Jack was told that they did custom work as well, which he kept in mind. He'd been thinking about adding a ring or two to his attire. Something silver or platinum to go with his color scheme. The salesperson was attentive and even offered a small discount he could use for a first time customer. Satisfied, Jack made a mental note to come back here at some point, probably when there wasn't much of a chance to be nagged at. 

Stepping outside, Jack was about to call out to his friend, but he paused when he saw that Crow was talking to someone, carrying his bag of groceries with both hands. The man was about a foot or so taller than the ginger, casually leaning towards him on one arm. The man was smiling like they were old friends, but the king didn't miss the flirtatious look in his eyes, looking over Crow like easy pickings. 

The bird, unfortunately, didn't seem to notice, easily making conversation with a stranger because he was friendly enough. Hooking up was the last thing on his mind, not when his kids, his friends, his runner, and dueling were his highest, if not only, priorities right now. 

"Anybody ever told you that you're pretty cute, Crow?" the man asked jokingly as he lightly punched the bird on the shoulder. Jack wrinkled his nose in irritation. 

"Ha!" Crow let out, placing his chin between his thumb and index. "I am definitely the cutest out of my friends. You know, aside from the twins, but they're kids. They're cute by default." 

"That's nice. If you're free, why don't we hang out for a bit? Tell me more about your friends and whatever."

Alright, time to stop it there. 

"Crow," Jack said, calling out his friend loud and clear. 

Both Crow and the man looked over. The king gave the man a warning look, and luckily, the bird didn't notice, just glad to see that Jack hadn't bought anything. 

"Cool, you're done," Crow said, smiling, and he turned back to the man. "I've got to take these home, but we can totally meet up afterwards, Robby."

Jack interrupted before the man could reply. "I thought we were going to see Martha and the kids today," he said.

The bird raised an eyebrow. "We were?" 

"Are you saying you don't want to?" 

"I didn't say that!"

"Good, then let's go. I wonder if Bashford made anything new this week."

Without any more prompt, Jack grabbed Crow by the arm, pulling the younger man as he started to walk. The bird nearly dropped his bag, letting out a noise of frustration. 

"Hey, hold on a second, Jack!" the bird said, but the king ignored him, his grasp firm. "Jeez, whatever. Hey, Robby, man, sorry. We'll talk if we see each other again! It was really nice meeting ya!" With that, Crow managed to pull his arm back, and he was walking in step with Jack, a pep in his step because they were going to see his kids. He had already forgotten about this Robby guy.

Jack mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

**_Smothering_ **

They were sitting on the couch, looking over a week's worth of Calculus and Physics notes. Akiza was a smart student—one of the best at Duel Academy actually—but she was the type to work hard, studying even when she didn't have to. She was enjoying school for the first time in her life, and she wanted every moment to count, especially moments spent with her friends and parents. That included Yūsei giving her some tutoring with science and math. 

As usual, everything was going well, Yūsei giving a clear explanation about an equation as Akiza took notes; however, there was a bit of distraction today. (Extra if the younger duelist was extremely honest.) 

See, Akiza arrived right as Yūsei was working on repairs, which wasn't unusual, but the engineer didn't pay attention to himself as he cleaned up, missing a big smudge across his right cheek. Really, she should've said something, but it was nice to see that someone as calm and cool as Yūsei could also be disorganized and forgetful. It was also kind of . . . cute too. 

About half an hour into their session, someone came out of the hallway, dressed up and ready to go out for his nearly daily cup of three thousand yen coffee. 

"Yūsei, Akiza," Jack said with a nod. 

"Hey, Jack," the young woman said back, smiling at her friend. Akiza's relationship with the king had become something close in the past year, and it was safe to say that they were comfortable with each other now. 

"Going to see Carly again?" Yūsei asked, looking up. 

Jack pulled a face like he saw something gross. He stepped towards the couch, grabbing Yūsei by the chin, and scowled. "You haven't washed up properly," he said. Without missing a beat, he pulled out a clean white handkerchief from the pocket of his pants, and he started wiping at the smudge on the crab's cheek. "You're supposed to leave the garage in the garage."

"C'mon, stop that," Yūsei protested, almost whining, but he couldn't pull away, face getting a little pink. "We're not living at Martha's anymore."

" _Excuses._ And you know fully well that if Martha was here, you'd keep your mouth shut. Besides, I wouldn't be doing this if you kept your manners like you're supposed to. You're in company with a lady, you could at least put in some effort, Yūsei."

"You— Jeez, fine, whatever." 

Akiza couldn't help but laugh, witnessing a fussing Jack and an embarrassed Yūsei. "Don't have to try for me," she said, "but thanks. Jack, you missed a spot. Right under his ear."

The king wrinkled his nose, and he turned Yūsei's head to get a better look. "Good eye, Akiza," he said, scrubbing a bit harder there. 

The crab let out an uncharacteristic huff of exasperation, accepting his fate but not liking one bit of it. He muttered something under his breath. 

"You've got something to say, Yūsei?" Jack dared. 

Yūsei let out a sigh. "No," he replied. 

"Thought so."

A few minutes later, Jack folded his dirty handkerchief and pocketed it, and he was out the door, leaving Yūsei flushed all the way down to his neck. Akiza was smiling, amused with a warm feeling in her heart. 

"Sorry about that," Yūsei said out of nowhere. "About not cleaning up."

"Don't worry about it," Akiza replied, shaking her head. "It was worth seeing all that." 

Just now, she felt closer to her friends than before. 

  
  


**_Sharing a Bed_ **

As much as he loved riding his runner, it was completely different when he was on it for over twelve hours, doing his second double shift this week. When he was done, he'd arrived back around one in the morning, and everyone at Poppo Time was asleep. Crow put his bike away in the dark, yawning quietly, and he went upstairs. 

He snuck past a sleeping Bruno on the couch of their small living space/dining room/kitchen and quietly opened and closed the door to his room. Deciding he'd take a shower in the morning, Crow took off his shoes, his socks, his jacket, and his headband, leaving them all on the floor. It was messy, but it was just for the night. He didn't even bother to turn on the light.

For a second, Crow wondered why his room looked kinda weird, but he got distracted when he saw the bed. He was very sleepy at this point, and he wanted to lay down already. However, as he crawled under the sheets, he'd soon discover that someone else was already sleeping there. 

"Crow?"

"Yūsei? What are you doing here?" 

"This is my room?" 

The bird looked around the room, his eyes now adjusted to the dark. Metal shelves full of parts and mechanical trinkets, a desk with a laptop, plain walls, simple layout; yeah, this was Yūsei's room alright. Crow chuckled to himself. He was so out of it, he didn't realize he went into the wrong room. "Sorry, Yūsei," he said, letting out another yawn. "Guess I'm really tired out. I'll go. Sure hope I don't accidentally end up in Jack's room. He'd throw a fit and wake up the entire neighborhood."

Yūsei huffed with some amusement, and then, he moved over to the side, leaving space on the bed. "You could stay here if you want," he offered. 

"Really? Thanks. I'm so ready to pass out right now."

Really, two guys sharing one twin sized bed wasn't the most comfortable idea, but neither brothers complained. They shared beds plenty of times when they were younger, so the process was already automatic, Crow shifting closely as Yūsei made sure they were both covered up by the blanket. Just the bird said, once they'd settled on, he was out. 

If Yūsei woke up to Crow drooling on his shoulder, he never mentioned it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the favorite aspects of season 2 are Jack showing and admitting that he loves his friends and Crow is acting his age. :)
> 
> Check out my YGO Tumblr: [@the-kings-of-games](https://the-kings-of-games.tumblr.com)


End file.
